


萌

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	萌

第一环节的比赛就这样不出预料的分出了胜负，按照游戏规则，主办方依据排名提供交通工具，在体育馆外四个组合已经领到了各自前往下一个比赛地点的好帮手。

“你来？”鸣人领过员工递来的车钥匙，已经拉开车门。

“嘛，那就我来吧。”卡卡西非常潇洒地接过对方扔来的车钥匙，两人愉悦地钻进跑车，无视后面两双杀气腾腾的眼睛。身为败组最后一名的成员，没有得到任何交通工具，小舅子现在可没有巨巨那么平静，一双眼睛直勾勾盯着那风骚的红色跑车简直能盯出个洞。偏偏卡卡西上车前还回过头瞄他一眼，微笑如春风：“男神，加油啊。”

男神已经成为几人专门调侃他的称呼，这恶意最初来自佐助。

佐助现在的眼神也很凶残，作为第二名他和带土只有一辆一点都不骚气的摩托车，虽然比起宁李组只有一辆自行车已经要好很多，但是……果然没有对比就没有伤害！在卡卡西和鸣人留下特别犯贱的微笑扬长而去之后这个宇智波就立马给他叔打气：“叔，我们一定要赢！”

“废话！上来！”

宇智波带土长腿一跨骑上摩托，已经把摩托车摁得嗡嗡的响。

摩托车很快也扬长而去。节目组的员工开始陆陆续续收拾装备准备跟车，在阿凯简短的解说中第一场比赛即将走向尾声，还留在体育馆内的小李这时非常认真地拍拍宁次的肩膀，一双圆眼睛满是坚毅：“来吧，宁次，我们也要……”

“不，你认真的……？”

日向少爷并不想打击搭档的热情，但是，这真的很要人命。尤其是想象他们要顶着火辣辣的太阳一路骑着一辆小破自行车从这里到明城……不，这压根无法想象。可搭档似乎并不会估算距离和时间这类的，也许这种家伙的脑子里永远只有前进吧。在被那双强硬的胳膊拽上自行车后宁次只能自暴自弃地叹口气。

“啊呀！我们的三个组合已经出发了！！”直升机前的阿飞一边伸出手按住自己几乎快被风掀翻的假发，一边又面对镜头激动得唾沫横飞，“可是毫无交通工具的鹿爱组合该怎么办呢！我们IQ为250的天才选手难道就要这样放弃吗……啊！他躺下了他躺下了！他在思考什么吗还是说他正在为没有交通工具而忧愁又或者他早就有了其他安排？！他又闭上眼了闭上眼了！！”

“姐夫！”一看鹿丸在长条椅上一躺一睡的姿势，我爱罗心里咯噔一声，“我们还要比赛，你躺下做什……”

“还比什么？”鹿丸懒洋洋睁开半只眼，惬意得不得了，“我们已经输了。”庆幸的是当摄像组想要过来拍照时，我爱罗以灵魂演技使出一个冰冷眼神将拍摄人员给吓退了，他长腿一跨用高挺的背影挡住了镜头，同时挡住了奈良同志毫无斗志的死懒模样，又不甘心继续劝说：

“这才第一场比赛而已，我们明明还有机会的……”

“从木叶步行到明城是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。既然我们连下一个比赛地点都达到不了，还是省省时间睡觉吧。”巨巨打个呵欠，再次发自内心地感叹今天天气真好。

小舅子懵了，这是妥妥的放弃比赛啊！这以后要他怎么在卡卡西和鸣人面前抬起头来？？？不，别说鸣人和卡卡西，连佐助都有可能……想到小粉丝嫌弃的眼神，我爱罗心一横。

“你别怪我心狠。”

“你狠，你狠。”躺尸的人鼻音懒懒的，眼睛都没睁开。

“这次你要是拿不了第一名，我就把你珍藏的Gl游戏光盘全都拿给我姐看，还有你电脑里存的那些高黄暴BL游戏……”

巨巨才闭上的眼睛终于眯开一条缝儿：“你贱不贱？”

“亲爱的观众朋友们！现在是木叶时间中午12点！最佳搭档的第一场比赛即将步入尾声！请记住，这是一个迷人的舞台，这是一个迷人的节目！我是迈克凯！拥有着坚实臂膀和帅气脸庞的迷人正派！在此再次感谢蛇博士爱的供养品牌芝麻油、光屁屁美好保护纸尿裤对本节目的特约赞助——那么，就让我们一起期待明天四个组合的正！面！对！决！就让我们在下个比赛地点——明城见！”阿凯高昂的声音随着直升机远去，节目由直播转录播，各路粉丝也跟着气势汹汹上路了。由于节目组提前公开了比赛地点，现在的明城天池区已经是人声鼎沸，主办方为嘉宾提前预约了温泉旅馆，而这家旅馆外的街道早就被明城本地的粉丝所占据，大太阳下粉丝们一个个激动得头顶大招牌，连交警队也被派出来维护这一段路程的秩序。从上午开始木叶社交平台热搜榜就被这个节目屠榜，各大论坛上各家粉丝也在蹭蹭蹭地血洗首页，无非都是变相安利。

开着跑车跑在最前的卡鸣二人心情无比惬意，摇滚乐轰了一路。直到鸣人手机一震，节目组发来提示消息，他才把音乐关掉。

“应该是下一个比赛的规则，念来听听。”

鸣人滑过手机屏幕，飞快地瞄了一眼：“金钱大赛？”

“简单粗暴的名字。”卡卡西笑了，“所以说第二场比赛和钱有关？”

鸣人没有回答，只是安静地滑动手机屏幕。一分钟后他做出总结：“大概是这样的，我们到达明城之后，主办方会提供四个地点，四个参赛组分别选择一个地点进行营业，三天后结算营业金额，最后根据营业金额的多少来进行排名。附加规则，优先到达比赛地点的组合也拥有优先选择营业地点的权利。”他看着电子地图上的四个标志，不禁挑眉，“餐饮店，酒吧，武斗馆，茶话人家。”

“所以第一场比赛的排名只是为了第二场比赛的展开，现在来看，我们是拥有第一选择权的哪个组合？”

“你觉得呢？”鸣人笑着反问。

“茶话人家肯定是卖茶的，武斗馆又是什么？”

“以前和自来也去过这种类似的小馆，好像是靠踢馆挣钱的地方。馆主立下赌注，能打赢他的就能赢下这笔赌注，输给他的就得赔钱。”

“这算竞技场所还是娱乐场所？”卡卡西稍微皱眉，“总觉得有点危险啊。”

“这种娱乐性质的小馆都是点到为止的，不过，反正不适合我们就是了。”鸣人耸耸肩，“而且，比人流量的话餐饮店和酒吧明显更大，但酒吧一般都是晚上营业，所以……”

“那就餐饮店吧。”卡卡西琢磨着，“我觉得我可以当主厨，招几个助理，再把你当人形立牌放外面迎宾怎么样？立个规矩，客人们只要点够五十份单就能和你合影，只要点够一百份单就能睡你……”

鸣人这就不乐意了，强烈谴责卡卡西：“我可是有夫之夫，怎么能干这种抛头露面的活儿？”

“放心，佐助不会在意你的，他现在就想着怎么和你对着干呢。”

副导演这话明明是安慰，漩涡导演却觉得刺耳极了，狠狠白他一眼，

“作为一名合格的良家妇男，这种下流勾当我可不干。”

“行，你们一个个都纯洁得像用过漂白剂的小白莲，就让肮脏的我来干这种下流勾当好了，”卡卡西讽刺加鄙视，“那你猜猜看，佐助他们会选哪一个？”

“如果餐饮店被我们选了，他们应该会选酒吧。”

“毕竟酒吧的驻唱歌手可以让他发挥自己最大的优势——别笑这么恶心，我又没夸他，更没夸你。”

“嗯哼。”鸣人仍然笑得欠揍。

“虽然这样说，我还是挺不放心的。要不打鹿丸电话问问，我不信他们俩还真能步行到明城。”卡卡西说完就拨电话，开了免提，手机又扔给鸣人。

没想到不到三秒对方就接通了电话，鸣人稍微酝酿了一下感情，以关心的口吻温和地询问好友情况：“聚聚，现在在哪儿躺尸呢？”

“躺你后视镜呢。”

鸣人一愣，卡卡西的目光迅速瞥到后视镜，两人才注意到一辆自带圣者光环的救护车就在他们后方，救护车后面还有一辆护送小车。虽然和他们隔着一段距离，但那车上闪闪发光的红灯实在耀眼得很。

“行啊你小子。”不得不承认鸣人有些吃惊，虽然不知道这家伙用的什么方法把救护车都给搞出来了，但仔细想想这样好像也没毛病，毕竟没有钱的话，可以免费乘坐的车大概就只有救护车和警车了。大概是想到什么，鸣人又戏谑地笑了：“这是叫你家小舅子献出了灵魂演技，把救护车都给骗来了？”

“什么叫骗？能不能用点有深度有风度的词？这叫合理利用资源。”那边鹿丸风轻云淡地反驳，挂了电话。

“这小子还真能干做出这种事情啊。”卡卡西回过神来都还有些惊讶。顾不上谴责奈良的道德败坏，眼看后方的救护车越来越近，现在他的心情可没有一开始那么悠哉悠哉了，啧啧一声，直接加挡提速，迅速把救护车甩出一段距离。

“姐夫……”

躺担架上的我爱罗悄咪咪地睁开眼睛，鹿丸立刻瞪过去，但还是被旁边眼尖的小护士给发现了。小护士连忙放下手机：“你醒了？”

“……”

“你放心，我们正在努力联系明城医院总部，一定会找到奈良桑说的那位能治疗你这种怪病的医生，请你坚持。”护士担忧的眼神里藏着激动，双手发着抖已经紧握住荧屏男神的拳头。

男神眼神由空洞渐渐变为湿润，看着她，虚弱地吐出几个字，“是吗，谢谢你……但是，我还想请你帮一个忙。”

“你说，只要你开口，我一定会尽量做到的。”护士很明显在强迫自己镇静下来。单身久了看只猪都是眉清目秀的，更何况是每天都在梦里意淫的爱老公，一颗少女心又怎么能不爆炸？鹿丸背对两人忍不住翻了个朝天的白眼，暗自唾弃小舅子的人性，又庆幸幸好刚刚没有让更多护士上车，明明电视剧里的护士妹妹都是温柔甜美的，为什么今天碰到的一个个都熊腰虎背、眼犯狼光，要真让这些家伙上了车还了得？巨巨虽然并不在意小舅子的贞操，但这事被大女王知道就不好了。

“我，我有点事想和奈良编剧单独谈谈……”我爱罗吃力地抬起头，那气若游丝的模样像随时都能断气，他这时又看了看坐在旁边的鹿丸，用柔弱的口吻对护士姐姐说，“因为是私事，所以，可不可以请你先下车……去后面那辆车……”

下车？护士显然有点懵。且不说男神这突然发作的怪病没有任何人了解，他们联系那边的总部现在都是慌的一批，毕竟影帝可不是一般人物，现在影帝还指名要到他们医院就诊，这可是用生命在免费替他们医院打广告啊！再说，救护车上怎么能少了救护人员的陪同呢？？这可是坏规矩的。

她正想委婉地向男神解释这是行不通的，然而一抬眼就对上男神深情款款、柔比春风的注视，她心脏碰的一声，呼吸加紧，脸蛋发红：“可、可是……”

“不行吗？”男神使出歪头杀，无辜又可怜的看着她，碧色眼眸像沾了水光。

护士姐姐觉得自己需要找辆救护车躺一躺，喘着粗气点点头：“可、可以……”

“太好了，谢谢你……”

“不过，有什么需要的话一定要及时通知我们！我们就在后面的车上！”护士又一激动，脸都红成火烧云，“还有就是、就是，等你病好了……可不可以给我一张签名？”

“当然可以……你放心，我不会向病魔屈服的，”我爱罗终于对这位护士露出一个温柔的笑，“你相信我吗？”

我信我当然信！你说屎是香的我都信！——在护士小姐下车前，鹿丸从她那迷之铮亮的眼睛里读到了这样的信息。救护车停了，护士最后还朝男神握起了“加油”的小拳头。

鹿丸现在也很忧伤地看着小舅子，这忧伤模样落在下车时的护士眼里实在让人心疼。车门再度被关上，救护车重新启动。

巨巨的口吻都是特别沉重忧郁的：“你可以成精了。真的。”

“谢谢夸奖。”小舅子翻身就没了躺尸模样，长腿一伸换了个妖娆的睡姿，“所以下一个比赛项目是什么？”

鹿丸啧啧两声，一边唾弃这戏精一边摸出手机：“大致规则是这样的：节目组会在明城提供四个营业点，餐饮，酒吧，武斗，卖茶，我们每组选择其中一个点进行营业，三天后谁挣钱最多谁就是胜组。先抵达比赛地点的组合有优先选择营业点的的权利。”

“那我们……”

“节目组规定比赛时间段是在早上八点到晚上十点，这一点对酒吧的营业很不利。而且主办方提示这家酒吧规模不算大，餐饮店规模还比较大。所以，虽然酒吧利润更高，但那两个家伙肯定会选择餐饮店，虽然不想承认但他们俩厨艺确实不错，再说餐饮店白天晚上都可以营业……”

“我们可以卖茶——姐夫你不是会沏茶吗？我相信凭你一张能够说遍东南西北的推销嘴……”

这不是赞美吧？鹿丸嫌弃地看了我爱罗一眼：“明城是新城，多数都是年轻人，喝茶的人少……就算靠你的粉丝也实在有点为难人家，总不能让他们每人买几十盒茶叶回去吧。”

“那我们选武斗馆，”小舅子眼里又燃起奋斗的光芒，“我能打！”

鹿丸却沉默下来，皱起眉明显在思索。

“姐夫！”

“你既不会唱歌又不会调酒，选酒吧对我们来说有点亏。可是，现在我们不仅得考虑自己要多挣钱，还要让我们的对手少挣钱……你想想，如果我们选了武斗馆，哪一组会选酒吧？”

“佐助？？”

“他可是我们之中唯一的歌手，完全可以靠这点赚钱，节目组事先有这种说明，选手可以在营业地点做延伸副业，也就是说，酒吧本来有驻唱歌手这样的设定，只要佐助愿意，他甚至可以在酒吧外开现场演唱会，你认为那个时候我们只凭借武斗馆能赢过他们那一组吗？所以啊，我们选什么倒是没有那么重要了，最重要的是……绝对不能让佐助选上酒吧驻唱。”

“你说的对！”小舅子满眼膜拜。

“而且，”鹿丸露出意味深长的笑，“鸣人最初参加这个节目就是想和佐助和好，你想想看，如果他和佐助复合，凭他那张嘴，半天就能把佐助哄得团团转，到时候佐助心一软，难保他们两组会合作，那我们可就危险了。”

“你说的对，所以我们绝对不能让他俩和好！”小舅子严肃地皱起眉，如遭大难，不过很快他灵机一动，“姐夫，我想到一个好方法。”

“说。”

“这次比赛规定的是四个组合必须靠营业得来的钱作为最终比赛成绩，但是，好像没有规定必须是靠自己营业得来的钱？”

“好像是这样……”

巨巨从小舅子眼底一掠而过的精光看出了什么。

“你看，如果我们等鸣人卡卡西他们挣到了钱，再趁晚上夜黑风高时把佐助偷走，然后把他锁进小黑屋，拍张他被五花大绑的照片发给鸣人，威胁鸣人立刻把身上的现金交出来……”

巨巨深深地叹口气，一巴掌直呼小舅子后脑勺上：“蠢东西，你以为鸣人傻的么？”

“鸣人不傻，但佐助就不一定了——我手机里还存着鸣人的照片，我们可以把照片调出来，给他P张恐怖的小黑屋背景，旁边再P几个高大威猛一看就欲求不满的壮汉，发信息告诉佐助如果不立马交出现金，鸣人就会被XXOO……”

巨巨又一巴掌呼过去：“坏东西，连自己粉丝都不放过——不过，”他眉头一皱，发现这个方法并不简单，“这方法虽然缺德，倒是提醒了我一点。如果鸣人那边不好下手，我们就只能对佐助下手了……”对兄弟的老婆下手，唉，这到底是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲，他假模假样叹口气。

然而小舅子早就看穿一切，小眼神熊熊燃烧：“不要自责，姐夫，这只是合理的竞争手段——而且，鸣人和卡卡西佐助他们肯定想不到这种办法，他们都是一根筋，我们赢起来不要太轻松。”

“以鹿丸那家伙的作风，除了让自己挣得多，他可能还会想方设法让对手挣得少。”鸣人滑着手机屏幕，反复观看那四个营业店面。

“所以，”卡卡西接上他的话，“他可能不会选武斗馆，而是选酒吧。虽然他和我爱罗不擅长应付酒吧，但很明显佐助更不会应付武斗馆，这样一来，他和我爱罗起码可以稳住这一环节的第二名。而佐助和阿飞很可能掉到第三名。”

鸣人皱了皱眉，卡卡西看出他的顾虑，昧着良心安慰他：“别担心，佐助也不是省油的灯。”

“宁次和小李肯定垫底，对吧？”鸣人忽然反问。

你这期盼宁次垫底的语气是怎么回事？为了不让佐助垫底，兄弟说卖就卖么？卡卡西忍不住腹诽。

“其实我觉得我们可以想点办法把巨巨和国舅爷给压下去。”

“比如说？”

“比如说，鹿丸那家伙曾经和我共享过一份萝莉养成游戏，如果我们威胁他把这个事情告诉他家大女王……”

“这有点缺德。”鸣人如是评价，“不过我觉得可行。”

“为了以防万一，佐助那边我们也得压一压，到时候找个时间我给你上点妆，拍张你被打得鼻青脸肿的照片发给佐助，就说你被绑架了——”

鸣人一个白眼过去，大写的“滚”字：“他会当真的。”

“就是要他当真啊！”卡卡西非常认真地解释，“你看，剧本是这样的：我们伪装你被绑架的现场，然后半夜打电话叫佐助一个人拿钱来赎人。佐助傲娇，嘴巴上说要和你离婚，但听到你被绑架的话肯定会来的，到时候等他救了你，你还可以趁机哄哄他，给他顺顺毛，那个时候你鼻青脸肿的，你就装柔软装缺爱，他绝对会心软……这样的话，我们既能够敲诈他，还能帮你俩复合，岂不是一石二鸟？”

“不是，你什么时候产生了半夜给他打电话能把他叫醒的错觉？”鸣人狐疑地拧眉。

“不试试怎么知道？”

“想都别想。”鸣人最后哼哼一声，还是一口否决，“我告诉你，别想在佐助身上打主意。”

卡卡西立刻心酸地啧啧两声：“一天到晚跟护犊子一样，连根毛都不让拔……”

鸣人忍不住一笑：“你去拔呀，谁说我不准的？你看他叔不炸了你。”

“行行行，说多了又是我的错。”卡卡西无奈又心痛，“不过，既然是比赛，肯定得走不寻常的路，也不知道巨巨和佐助他们怎么打算的。”他忽然笑了，“估计还在看比赛规则吧。”

“不行，这样太缺德了！”佐助坐摩托车上紧紧扣住他叔的肩膀，对叔叔的提议给予了强烈的反对，“我们要赢就要光明正大的！”

“这哪里缺德了？啊？！”带土万分痛恨侄子的伟光正人设，“这只是合理的竞争手段，就只是叫你找找鸣人的把柄去威胁他，只是威胁，又不是真要对他怎么样！”

“那也不行！你别以为我不知道你是想敲诈他！”

“屁的敲诈！叔这么伟光正的人设会做出敲诈这种缺德事吗？？再说一遍！这不是缺德事，只是合理的、有效的、友好的竞争手段！”带土敦敦教诲，“要不然你就让叔把你吊起来，伪装成你被绑架了，然后叔拍张照片发给鸣人叫他拿钱来救人，等他把你救回去，你楚楚可怜地赖他那儿，先把他和那银毛挣的钱吃空，再黏着他向他示好，骗他……”

示好？佐助立刻瞪圆了黑溜溜的眼睛：“我才和他分手你就要我去示好？？你以为我是这么没骨气的人么？！”

“我再强调一遍我们这是战术策略，是竞争手……算了算了！你宇智波二胖最有骨气最要脸！和你这一根筋简直没法沟通！”带土气死了，“行吧，不敲诈鸣人，我爱罗那一组你看怎么办？”

“他们追不上我们的。”

“奈良那小子机灵着呢，我们必须要有防备。”

“那你想怎样？”

“你有我爱罗的把柄……”

又来？！佐助直接否决：“不准你再说了，我就知道你不会有什么好办法！”受不了了，辣鸡节目组，为什么要将如此鸡汁的他和如此智障的叔叔安排在一个组！辣鸡！

“你……！不敲诈鸣人就算了，我爱罗明显就是很好敲诈的……！”

“他是我曾经的偶像，我怎么能这样对他？”

“什么破偶像？不就演了几个黑帮片吗？？”

“这就是你们这种小流氓的嫉妒，嫉妒人家演过黑帮大佬，但你们连演黑帮大佬的机会都没有！一辈子都只能当个小混混，哼！”

带土呸了一声：“你懂个屁！”

佐助呸回去：“至少比你这个初中文凭的小混混懂得多。”

“行行行，那你说接下来怎么办，我们选哪个店面？？”

“酒吧，我会唱歌，这可是我们的优势！”

“那我呢？？”

“你就是鸭……”

“宇智波佐助你信不信我分分钟把你甩高速公路上？？？”

带土突然的怒火让佐助感到莫名其妙：“你本来就是鸭嗓子，我还能让你去驻唱不成？你只能去门口给我蹲着当保安。”

带土：“……”

早就把主持人强调的“正面对决”抛到脑后，三个组都在暗搓搓讨论着各种缺德套路，同时某辆自行车仍在迎着阳光咯吱咯吱的前行。时间过得很快，转眼就是下午两点，阿凯早已抵达明城现场，在粉丝们的尖叫声中三个组合也陆续抵达主办方安排的温泉旅馆。为了避免某些粉丝带来的动乱，主办方安排了私人通道，派了两队保镖分别护送参赛嘉宾从地下停车场进入待客大厅。

主持人和摄像组都在大厅等待，天天忙着补妆还没有从化妆室出来，现场已经被阿凯的破锣嗓子声占据。除了宁李组还在路上，在步入大厅会面的时候，佐助万万没想到他和带土竟然是第三名——步行的鹿丸和我爱罗竟然是第二名！这是什么操作？？

“佐助和阿飞先生第三抵达我们的现场！和我们的鹿爱组合仅仅相差20分钟！这可真是一场剑拔弩张的较量！”阿凯面对镜头热情地卷起了头发。

“第三名？？”带土跟在佐助屁股后面，一进门就看到鹿丸和我爱罗，他惊讶地吹了个口哨，又立刻对佐助冷嘲热讽，“哼，我就说这俩小子不能小看，你还说他们追不上我们……”

“怎么会……”无视了鸣人从进场时就停留在自己身上的目光，现在佐助所有的注意力都在我爱罗和鹿丸身上了。

鹿丸和我爱罗不是没有任何交通工具吗？难道节目组还给他们开小灶？？？

明显察觉到佐助惊异的视线，坐在沙发上的我爱罗只是微微一笑，并没有告诉任何人他是如何在鹿丸的指导下用精湛的演技骗走了节目组的工作人员又骗来了救护车，到达明城后又以突然恢复健康的姿态成为抵达比赛地点的第二名——这一大堆戏份。

卡卡西就靠在沙发边，摸着下巴忍不住对我爱罗啧啧两声：“男神，救护车怎么就没把你送进急救室呢？”

我爱罗只冷哼一声，高冷男神从不在公众场合做出破坏自己形象的举动。

佐助不怎么高兴，又瞥到鸣人，发现鸣人在看自己。果然被看笑话了吧？在宇智波·看谁都是不怀好意的滤镜下漩涡导演平静的注视成了嘲讽攻击，这下好了，鸣人也成他迁怒对象了。最后他冷哼一声，把鸣人我爱罗鹿丸这一票人物全都拉进黑名单，原本倨傲的小尾巴也焉了下去，只躲在他叔背后避开鸣人的注视。

鸣人觉得那一声冷哼恶意满满，而且很明显是在针对自己。

不是，他又做什么了？这小气包还能不能好了？

主办方临时通知，由于缺了一组，节目组计划今天只让嘉宾们选出营业店面，明天再正式进行比赛。阿凯正对着镜头啰啰嗦嗦地介绍这一环节的规则，果不其然，鸣人和卡卡西直接选了餐饮店。但又让佐助没有预料到的是，鹿丸和我爱罗选择了他和带土一开始就想要的酒吧。

“双导组合选择了最考验厨艺的爱心餐厅，鹿爱组合选择了酒吧，这一切都是阿凯我的预料之中！那么我们的佐飞组合呢？？？”

随着阿凯手指一转，镜头也跟着转过来。佐助有些懵，叔叔却冷哼一声，甚至对着镜头刻意秀了下坚实的肱二头肌：“那我们就选武斗馆好了——”

“啊呀！阿飞先生竟然选择了最有难度也是最有风险的武斗馆！这到底是个怎样的男人？看来明天我们离揭开阿飞先生神秘的面纱又近了一步！”

大厅里摄像灯光一闪一闪，佐助反应过来，连忙把他叔拉到一边暗搓搓对话：“叔，你知道武斗馆是干什么的吗？”

“靠拳头挣钱的呗。”他叔一脸小意思的样儿。

“那你还选它？你以为凭你这种虚壮……”

“去去去，什么叫虚壮？？”带土翻个白眼，“叔这是真肌肉！”

“可你知不知道武斗馆来的都是混黑社会的大佬？”曾经在一些黑帮片中，武斗馆馆主经常被黑帮大佬砍手指喂鲨鱼，最后还被抛尸野外。这个来自于电影的认知让佐助绝望了，彻底绝望了。在他看来叔那闪闪发亮的肌肉只是油腻的脂肪而已，看起来粗暴又虚伪，甚至还没有鸣人的肌肉好看——他可不是在夸鸣人的肌肉好看。像带土这样的，若真碰上大佬，那就妥妥的完蛋。

“你看的什么渣渣电影说武斗馆的都是黑社会大佬？”带土噗噗笑了，“我告诉你，武斗馆多数都是一些练健身的，没什么真本事。电影里那些一脚踹飞门板的大佬是不可能来的，就算他们来了，我这种小地痞他们哪能瞧得上呢，和我动手多没面子啊，是不是？”

“可是……”

“你再想想，我们比赛时可是被镜头24小时盯着的，观众那么多双眼睛，那些黑帮大佬真要敢来，就不怕被媒体曝出他们欺压普通老百姓吗？”

这样一说好像又有点道理，佐助点了点头。

“那么，下一场比赛到底会以怎样的形势展开呢？敬请期待！这是一个迷人的舞台，我是迈克凯！拥有着坚实臂膀和帅气脸庞的迷人正派！明天，我们不见不散！”以激情满满的模样开场，又以激情满满的模样结束，我爱罗想今天终于可以告别阿凯激情的声音了。

九点钟，当我爱罗和宁次通完电话得知后者还在自行车上时，他对此表示非常遗憾，并且满怀遗憾地下了温泉，满怀遗憾地泡起了澡。

另一边的长廊有些湿润，樱花散落在水池中，四面纸屏上的樱色在雾气中若隐若现，这家温泉旅馆倒颇有些古韵，鸣人靠在温泉石上正准备和他那要闹离婚的小气包通个视频，无奈卡卡西这时很煞风景地过来了。

“你还能表现得更嫌弃一点吗？”卡卡西脑袋上顶着白毛巾，坐在水里舒服地眯起了眼，“很久都没有这么悠闲地泡澡了啊，不过两人一间房，这节目组也真够抠的……对了，宁次到哪儿了？”

“估计半个小时后能到。他和小李轮流骑自行车，中途还爆胎四次……真是有够呛的。”鸣人忍不住吐槽，“要是鹿丸一开始是和小李分一块儿，估计他俩很快就能凉。”

“嘛，毕竟比起体力活，那家伙更喜欢动脑子。”

另一间客房里，带土刚洗完澡裹着浴巾从浴室出来，八块腹肌还bulingbuling的，他摸出手机正想给自己的腹肌来个美美的自拍，就听到小侄子在另一边敲键盘敲得咔咔咔的响。

“你在做什么？”

“掐粉。”

“什么新操作？”带土伸个脑袋在电脑屏幕前，佐助不耐烦地把他脑袋推开。

“那些一直在我账号下求狗粮的假粉，老说想看我和鸣人抱抱摸摸亲亲——哼，我又不是产狗粮的。而且我已经和鸣人分手了。”

带土狐疑地盯小侄子一眼：“你拿自己账号去掐？”

佐助哼了一声：“我一直以为你没长心眼，今天才知道你还没长脑子。”

“臭小子，怎么和你叔说话呢？？”带土很想教育人，但佐助认真地敲着键盘压根不理他。做叔的看了会儿小侄子的掐人手段，过去过来无非就是“哼！你做梦”、“愚蠢！凭什么要和他又亲又抱”这类的留言，短短几分钟就已经被大波粉丝逮着当黑掐，他讲理讲不过人家，骂人也只会“愚蠢”和“辣鸡”，最后只能气鼓鼓地在那里反复强调他和鸣人才不会亲亲抱抱、死都不会亲亲抱抱，然后又有粉丝回：“是是是黑子大人说得都对，人小俩口不亲亲抱抱，进进出出总可以了吧”，佐助愣是没反应过来，叔叔看着“进进出出”四个字顿时就毫不厚道的笑了，但收到佐助质疑的视线后他立马干咳两声，又严肃道：“看不出来你家鸣鸣粉丝这么凶残，要不这样，叔花钱帮你买点水军，先去鸣鸣账号下把他骂个够……”

“我不准——”

佐助立刻瞪圆了黑溜溜的眼睛，但也没说出个所以然来，就是不准带土找水军。

带土啧啧两声觉得这傲娇孩子实在心累，只好拍拍他的肩膀：“好了，这些破事等比赛结束了再说吧，走走走，泡温泉去，别老呆电脑前，害眼睛——”也不管佐助愿不愿意，他就将人电脑给关了，拽起人就往外走。

另一边的温泉，我爱罗站在走廊上纹丝不动，奈良则在温泉里浮尸。送浴衣的服务员是个小姐姐，一边放浴衣一边偷看站在夜风飒飒中格外惹人心动的影帝男神，正想悄咪咪摸出手机拍张照，没想到水里浮尸的丸子男神这时起来了，她吓了一跳连忙溜出去，慌乱中就只拍到了男神一搓红毛。奈良怎么会没看到刚刚这姑娘拿手机的小举动？只是睁只眼闭只眼算了。反正我爱罗不是鸣人那种桃花体，就算被拍了上半身的裸照也完全不会在圈子里惹起什么非议。

不得不说，小舅子平时虽然动起来像某哈姓犬类，但不动的时候还真有种安静的美男子既视感，能圈那么多老婆粉也不是没有道理的……鹿丸摇摇头，有点老年人的心态，感叹这个视颜值为一切的时代。

“笑得这么反派是做什么？”

一毛巾呼啦过去，打醒了正沉浸在自我世界中的小舅子。

“姐夫！”我爱罗回过神来，脸上诡异的笑立马消失，又很不满地皱眉，“这么关键的时刻，你怎么能泡水里？？”

“这里是温泉旅馆，怎么，不泡水你还想泡火？”

我爱罗一副恨铁不成钢的模样，哼了一声捡起毛巾就走：“你就泡你的温泉吧。”

“你又去作什么妖？”

巨巨看着小舅子迷之邪魅的背影，脑瓜子开始隐隐作痛。

小舅子走了几步又停下来，回过头对他邪魅一笑：“泡温泉可是最让人放松的时刻，这种时候鸣人和卡卡西他们肯定会毫无戒备，说不定就在讨论有关比赛的各种龌龊手段——我要去检验他们被狗啃过的良心，戳穿他们虚伪的面目，粉碎他们肮脏的思想。”

鹿丸的脑袋上蹦出好几个问号，一个偷窥也能说得这么高大上？？？

“一二三四！二二三四！二胖！看叔给你表演个螺旋式入水！”

叔叔在温泉石上伸着胳膊大腿做准备运动，信心满满展示着自己健硕的肌肉，佐助还在忧愁在营业点没有选好的情况下怎样才能赢过卡卡西和鹿丸这两只老狐狸，然而猝不及防听到扑通一声，叔叔跳水前被前面小石头绊了一下，结果直接脑袋朝下栽入温泉。

“救命、救我！我不会游泳！”

忽略明明半个身子都在水上还眯着眼睛一个劲鬼哭狼嚎喊救命的带土，佐助转身就走，知己知彼方能百战百胜，他决定去打听打听敌方的消息，说不定在叔叔犯蠢的时候，他们的对手已经商量好一条条龌龊又肮脏的阴谋诡计。

 

tbc.


End file.
